Para sostenerla si ella volvía a caer
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Charlie/Sue:."orque tenía un nuevo mañana al cual mirar positivamente sin pensar que el dolor seguiría allí escondido pero estable. Porque simplemente Charlie estaría allí para ella" Reto.


**Disclaimer: **Esto debería venir incorporado en ff, algo así como una aplicación, porque después de casi dos años en el sitio, cansa xD

**Claim: **Charlie/Sue. Menciones Harry/Sue.

**Advertencias: **Like, _everything _:D

**Notas:** Participa en el _Reto Palabras para el recuerdo_, del foro LOL.

* * *

**Para sostenerla si ella volvía a caer**

**(66# Bufanda; 68# Acto; 69# Olvido; 83# Gris; 110# Despedida; 120# Súbito; 123# Mañana)**

* * *

_Sue._

.

**1. Bufanda.**

Aquella noche estaba usando la bufanda de él. No coincidía con la situación, siendo que todos allí formaban un mar negro y aquella bufanda era verde (verde esperanza, como la que comenzaba a perder), un verde alegre que no iba para nada con todo aquello. Tampoco es que le importara demasiado, porque ella necesitaba tener algo de él cerca.

Porque no quería, no podía, ver al cuerpo que se encontraba inerte y sin vida en aquel ataúd, porque no quería reconocerlo como su esposo, Harry. No quería aceptar el hecho de que él se había ido para no volver jamás.

Por eso apretó aquella bufanda verde contra su nariz, para oler su perfume varonil y recordar miles de noches en las que ella se extasiaba en él y sus aromas se mezclaban para formar uno nuevo completamente mejor. Por eso cerró los ojos y lo imaginaba a él sonriéndole, diciéndole _«Tranquila, Sue, debes ser fuerte por los niños»_, y supo que él tendría razón, que ella debía ser fuerte, porque los chicos la estaban pasando incluso peor, creyendo haber sido los culpables de la muerte de su padre.

Por eso apretó aquella bufanda contra su rostro, mientras las lágrimas se filtraban entre los patrones tejidos, mientras los gritos de dolor y angustia quedaban enganchados entre los puntos, mientras cada promesa rota y pensamiento negro se disolvía allí en aquel pequeño rectángulo de lana. Por eso enterró su rostro allí, queriendo volver al pasado, queriendo olvidar, y muchas veces, queriendo desaparecer.

Un par de brazos la envolvieron y le acariciaron la espalda. El aroma de Charlie le rodeó y ella se apretó contra el pecho del mejor amigo de su difunto esposo. La bufanda quedó olvidada allí entre los cuerpos, en aquel instante, no importaba.

**2. Acto.**

Para ella, todo era demasiado complicado luego de que él se había ido, cosas tan comunes como levantarse o desayunar en la gran mesa familiar se le habían vuelto tareas demasiado difíciles. No podía mirar a los ojos de sus hijos sin tener que reprimir un quejido o suspiro demasiado dolido.

Ella parecía verse obligada a actuar. Debía mostrarse fuerte, impenetrable, inamovible, rígida y estable. Toda ella era ahora una puesta en escena, un acto que realizaba continuamente, tanto ante sus hijos y amigos como a sí misma, porque debía convencerse de que ella sí lo lograría, que podría salir adelante y romper con el dolor. Se había aprendido sus líneas, aquellos _«Me encuentro perfecta»_, _«Gracias Billy, estoy bien» _y aquel _«No, Charlie, todo está bien aquí»_, cuando en realidad ella moría por decir que se encontraba de todo menos perfecta, que ella no estaba bien, que nada estaba bien en aquella casa. Pero ella debía seguir con el acto con su propia función, porque parecía ser la única manera de seguir adelante.

Y en algún momento se preguntó si a Harry le hubiese gustado que ella se mintiera tanto como lo estaba haciendo, pero luego lo descartaba, porque él quería lo mejor para ella (y porque además, pensar en él hacia que todo el acto que se había forzado en levantar cayera estrepitosamente).

**3. Olvido.**

Nadie se lo había enseñado, entonces, ¿cómo podría querer olvidarlo? Ella no podía hacerlo, no quería perder lo último que le quedaba de él, todas aquellas memorias, los recuerdos, las fotos y las risas. Toda su vida se agarraba fuertemente a aquellos recuerdos, porque sentía pavor de olvidarlo.

Y por eso, aquella noche que deseaba fuera lejana, cuando los labios de Charlie tocaron los suyos, ella olvidó por un momento a Harry. Y aquello le aterrorizó, porque sintió que no podría mantenerse a flote así, porque no se sentía preparada para dar paso a otra persona, por más buena que fuera. Porque Charlie también había sufrido una pérdida, y sabía que él la entendía. Porque Charlie era perfecto en muchos sentidos y ella agradecía aquella muestra de interés, demasiado tal vez.

Pero ella no era perfecta, y ella estaba aterrorizada con todo aquello, porque era demasiado rápido y porque la había besado con la guardia baja. Quizá era el simple hecho de que necesitaba un descanso, necesitaba tiempo, poder acostumbrarse al dolor o mitigarlo, para luego poder sonreírle a Charlie sin sentir miedo a traicionar a Harry. Porque no quería olvidar todo lo que había vivido con su esposo.

Porque tampoco quería hacerlo. Era lo último que le quedaba antes de darle paso a la locura.

**4. Gris.**

Contra todo pronóstico, sus días eran demasiado grises, aunque el sol siempre salía y se colaba por allí, iluminándola, pero ella simplemente había perdido la capacidad para verlo. Se había vuelto en una mujer mucho más fuerte, sí, lo había logrado, ¿pero a qué costo? Ya no veía las cosas como antes, ahora necesitaba constantemente de algo para distraerse, algo que no le recordase al dolor y en lo que pudiera encontrar cierta satisfacción (e irónicamente lo había encontrado reemplazando a su difunto esposo en el Consejo de la tribu). Pero aun así, las cosas seguían siendo de color gris.

En Charlie había encontrado ciertas pizcas de color, en cambio. Sus sonrisas eran naranja y sus ojos de un marrón acogedor. Su voz le sonaba a un azul profundo y sus movimientos parecían dejar una estela verde musgo. Y cada vez que él se acercaba a ella, algo se teñía de rojo entre medio de ellos dos (y recuerda que aquella vez en el que la besó fugazmente, los labios de él le sabían a amarillo).

Charlie parecía querer compartirle sus colores, volver a pintar el césped de verde y el cielo de azul para que ella no olvidase cómo eran las cosas. Charlie quería ayudarla, pero ella todavía se mostraba reticente a aceptarlo (aunque no podía negar que las pizcas de colores le resultaban atrayentes).

**5. Despedida.**

Él acarició su brazo, con claras intenciones, y a ella le tembló la mandíbula. Su mano se abrió sin que ella le diera la orden y el vaso calló al suelo, recibiendo la dureza de éste con un estallido de vidrios que ella no pareció percibir; estaba muy ocupada intentando descifrar la mirada de Charlie.

Él pasó de acariciarle el hombro a tomarla suavemente de la barbilla, y a Sue se le desbocó el corazón. No estaba preparada para aquello, ¿lo estaba? No lo sabía, no podía saberlo, no encontraba sus pensamientos entre toda la bruma en su cabeza (y los suaves dedos de él colándose por debajo de su pelo para llegar hasta su nuca le hacían pensar en muchas otras cosas que lo que verdaderamente importaba).

Charlie acercó su rostro al de ella y nuevamente le pareció que su rostro era amarillo. Lo sintió esperar -ella había cerrado los ojos- y supo que quería que ella lo besara si estaba preparada para hacerlo. Que le estaba dando el tiempo necesario para que ella sintiera que ya podía hacerlo nuevamente, que podía superar una pérdida con su ayuda.

Juntó sus labios a los de él y el beso le pareció asfixiante. Las manos de él le recorrieron todo el rostro, memorizándolo, y le acariciaron el cabello, para nuevamente acabar en su nuca, profundizando el beso.

Algo explotó en ella, algo que le hacía sentir muy bien, pero ese algo también le hacía sentirse una traicionera, porque dejar entrar en su vida a Charlie significaba tener que despedirse de sus recuerdos de Harry, y ella se había prometido no hacerlo.

Aquel beso significaba la despedida definitiva a toda su vida anterior con Harry.

**6. Súbito.**

Y aquello fue súbito, sucedió demasiado rápido. Un día se encontró con Charlie besándole todos los días, un día se lo encontró pasándose casi todos los desayunos con él en su casa, y un día ella le dio la bienvenida.

Y pasó de forma tan rápida que le desconcertó, pero aquello que se había instalado en su pecho cada vez se sentía mejor y le daban ganas de sonreír (y hasta reír, de vez en cuando), cada vez que él le acariciaba las caderas y le daba un suave beso en el cuello mientras ella lavaba los trastos del desayuno.

Un día se encontró con Charlie en su vida, algo que nunca había previsto algo demasiado súbito, y un día se lo encontró a él con sus besos y sus caricias y sus ganas de quererla.

Y a ella no le molestó tomar el riesgo, sabía que no podía negarse.

**7. Mañana.**

Abrió los ojos y o primero que vio fue su rostro. No le inundó el susto, porque recordaba con exactitud lo que había sucedido la noche anterior (lo que habían hecho, en realidad). Sus mejillas se incendiaron de rojo y se acomodó allí en la cama. Los rayos de sol de la mañana lo iluminaban todo, y podía admirar el hermoso rostro de niño angelical que Charlie tenía cuando se encontraba dormido. Lo abrazó con fuerza y vio un par de ojos marrones decirle _«Hola»_, y sintió los suyos propios darle la bienvenida. Él le preguntó en silencio _«¿Estaré para ti mañana?»_, pidiendo permiso para introducirse en su camino,y ella le respondió que no quería que se alejara de ella, que lo quería todos los días, que quería que fuera su constante a partir de aquel momento.

Nada más faltó allí, al parecer, porque Charlie volvió a encontrar sus labios para besarlos con cariño y delicadeza. Nada más faltó allí porque ella se sintió llena, y le pareció que Charlie también lo sentía así. Y no faltó nada más allí porque supo que Harry habría estado feliz de verla a ella sonreír de aquel modo.

Nada más pareció faltar allí entre ellos dos, con sus cuerpos juntos y amoldados bajo las sábanas blancas que los acariciaban, porque ella sabía que con él tenía una nueva vida por recorrer, que se había escrito la palabra _«Mañana» _en sus destinos, para poder vivirlo juntos, porque tenía un nuevo mañana al cual mirar positivamente sin pensar que el dolor seguiría allí escondido pero estable. Porque simplemente Charlie estaría allí para sostenerla si ella volvía a caer.

* * *

_&._


End file.
